Promises
by WordsSpillFromMyVeins
Summary: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Morgan. Post-Avengers: Endgame AU (well, it's AU until April 26th 2019 and what actually happens in that movie is revealed to us!) By the way, this is part two of an ongoing series titled 'Quiet Moments'... part one is called 'Together' and centres around Wanda and Vision in Avengers: Infinity War.


Midtown Manhattan, New York City.

Tony is sitting in the corner of a dimly lit room of his and Potts' three story townhouse in Manhattan, gently rocking back and forth in a wooden sleepy time rocker with light grey fabric covered cushions tied to the backrest and seat, cradling his daughter - Morgan.

Morgan Amanda Maria Stark was born in the early morning hours of December 28th.

She has pale skin, strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes; the absolute perfect mix of both of her parents.

Morgan was everything Tony Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts had ever dreamed of and they were both beyond thrilled to finally have her in their lives - to finally be parents.

The last few months had been truly amazing and life-changing, as they watched their daughter grow and change.

Morgan had mastered the ability to hold her head up while being held, to use her tiny arms to push herself up when she was on her belly and could almost completely roll over (unaided) onto her back during tummy time.

She would also make the cutest little babbling noise, it really did sound like she was talking sometimes. And she would giggle when toys were moved and rattled in front of her face, kicking her little legs around in excitement and joy.

It was now the middle of the night on some random day in mid-May.

Soft whimpers followed by quiet gurgling noises had come through the baby monitor on the antique wooden bedside table next to their king sized bed, barely ten minutes ago, waking Tony and Pepper up.

He quickly offered to settle their daughter by himself, placing a sweet kiss to her cheek and carefully rolled out of bed in his grey boxer briefs and black tank top undershirt, so that his wife could get some more sleep before she would definitely need to be awake for Morgan's early morning feeding in just a couple of hours.

"Shh..." Tony cooed softly, running his thumb across Morgan's strawberry blond but barely visible eyebrows and the crown of her head, watching as she blinked back the tears in her hazel eyes and reached her small hand out to his wrist. "I'm here, there's nothing to worry about. I promise I will take care of you and Mommy, forever"

Morgan babbled in response, staring up him confused (her rosy red cupids bow lips were wet and still trembling) and incapable of comprehending his words at such a tender age.

She was wearing a midnight blue velour onesie that had silver stars, that would shine and sparkle when the light hit them at just the right angle, all over it. Tony had quickly grabbed the matching snuggly blanket that he found neatly folded up on one of the changing tables lower shelves and wrapped her up in it when he lifted Morgan from her silver colored wooden crib.

He held her tiny hand in his much larger one and bowed his head to kiss her downy forehead (breathing in that beautiful new baby scent that he hoped would never go away) and used his other hand to reach for a glittery silver pacifier on the chest of drawers (that came as a set with the crib, changing table and side table arranged around the large nursery) next to him and placed it into her waiting mouth.

"That's better, huh? I'm sure you wanted Mommy but she needs her rest, sweet girl. We'll be okay without her for a little while, don't you think? I think we'll be just fine"

Morgan immediately began sucking (quiet little pops the only sound in the room, other than his equally quiet voice when he spoke) on the soothing pacifier and her kissable chubby cheeks started to lose the redness that had pricked up during her tearful meltdown earlier, her eyes slowly slipping shut and then opening again to stare up her father, who was utterly smitten with her.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Tony carefully reached his free hand up, turning on the obsolete and essentially non-functioning Mark VII Iron Man helmet that was sitting on top of the chest of drawers, a white soft light emanated from it along with a low volume melody of an old English lullaby. It had amused him (but not Potts) greatly when he realised, not long after she was born, that it had the strange ability to quickly calm their daughter down and now he employed it whenever he couldn't settle her straight away.

"You have to promise you won't tell Mommy that I told you this story because she wouldn't be very happy about it if she ever found out. It'll be our little secret, right?"

Morgan smiled around her pacifier, mischievously, a quiet whine leaving her lips in the process.

"That's my girl" Tony chuckled softly at the timing of his infant daughter's wind.

"Ready? It happened a long time before you were born, there was a man named Coulson... and he was tasked by the mysterious, Nick Fury, with recruiting a genius billionaire play boy to join a group of heroes called - The Avengers - who would use all of their different powers to protect the Earth from multiple alien invasions..."

Morgan's eyes had closed and her breathing had evened out signalling that she had fallen asleep but Tony couldn't stop himself from continuing on with the story of his life pre-fatherhood.

"But then Coulson died and the heroes lost sight of their mission, they fought with each other instead of honoring him and it took some very bad things happening for the heroes to realise that they needed to come together and face their foes"

Tony stopped talking for a minute and just watched his daughter sleeping, peacefully, in his arms; so unbelievably thankful that he had survived what life had thrown at him so he could be here, now, in this very moment.

"The leader of the group, a superhero called - Iron Man - chose to sacrifice himself for the good of all humanity and almost died in space. After he was returned, he was very scared for a long time but there was someone waiting for him, someone who had always been there for him, his own personal superhero - Rescue - and she wouldn't let the man be broken by what had happened. She saved him from himself and he would always be grateful for her unconditional love and understanding"

Potts was standing in the doorway to the nursery, listening to their life story and smiling at the way Tony was describing his feelings about it to their daughter, silently.

She suddenly thought back to exactly a year and a half ago - back to their romantic honeymoon, in the south pacific ocean where they moored their private Stark Industries super-yacht just off shore of Jarvis Island - and how that was likely when they conceived their daughter, Morgan.

"As it turned out, there was an alien... no, a Mad Titan who was orchestrating all of these terrible events and causing all of this unnecessary trouble for the people of Earth and the Avengers, in his quest to collect all of the Infinity Stones so he could destroy half the Universe. But what the he didn't know was that the heroes, well, they had a plan to defeat him and save all of the creatures he had hurt..."

Tony carefully stood up, holding Morgan to his warm cotton clad chest, and started to walk towards the opposite wall where her crib was, desperately trying not to accidently jostle her awake before he put her down for the night (again) but was stopped in his tracks when he noticed Potts staring at the both of them with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, is everything ok? I told you not to worry, that I would look after her so you could get some much needed rest. Why are you out of bed?" Tony asked, concern for her well-being etched on his ruggedly handsome face.

Potts laughed, softly, wiping the tears from her wet cheeks as she pulled her robe tighter around her body and walked over to her little family.

"Yeah, everything is good. That was one hell of a story..." Potts whispered, rising up on her tip toes to kiss Tony with one hand on his shoulder and the other cradling their daughter's head. "I'm glad I got to hear most of it" she finished, stepping back and looking at him with a small grin on her face.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"None. It was a lovely... story, and she won't remember ever hearing it so this was the perfect time to tell her"

Tony handed the slumbering Morgan over to his wife, watching as she kissed both of her cheeks and her soft lips before placing her gently back into her crib.

"I'm glad you think so" Tony said switching off the Mark VII Iron Man helmet, turning around just in time to see Potts casually strolling over to him. He opened his arms wide to embrace her, pressing his lips to her forehead not wanting to ever let her go.

"Shall we leave her be and go back to bed?"

"You head back, I'll be right behind you... there's just somethin' I have to do here first"

"Promise?" Potts questioned.

"Promise" Tony replied, while looking down at their beautiful daughter fast asleep in her crib.

Tony listened intently as Potts made her way down the hall and back into their master bedroom before he leaned over the side of the crib and told Morgan how the Avengers finally took down the Mad Titan - Thanos - and saved the entire Universe from his hatred.

"... and that's how we saved the entire Universe from Thanos. Sweet dreams, Morgan"


End file.
